Tag, You're It
by Kitake Neru
Summary: A oneshot set during the Cops-and-Robbers game. Irina is furious with him, but probably more furious with herself. Karasuma x Irina (because they're just awesome)


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assasination Classroom)**

**A Karasuma x Irina fic**

**Author's Note**: Greetings! This fic is set within the Cops-and-Robbers event and can be considered an alternate if actual future events differ. That being said, I absolutely adore this pairing!

**Disclaimer**: All characters do not belong to me, I'm just playing around with them.

* * *

"I can't believe his indecency!" Irina howled as she wrung her hair dry. The other students merely laughed at her indignant cries, being way used to her outbursts regarding their more-stoic-than-diamond and more-obtuse-than-rock P.E. teacher. "Come on Bitch-sensei, didn't he have to touch you to tag you?" Sugaya teased. "Surely you liked that?"

A vein popped at Irina's temple at the memory of it. "Liked it? He damned well _strangled_ me, that heartless bastard!"

But of course he would – this was Karasuma afterall. Training, teaching, playing – he tackled them all with a single-mindedness that was overwhelming. Hardly fair, Irina fumed thinking back to that afternoon. She had never been a physical sort of person – not counting the horizontal tango of course; but her mode of assassination did not require her to dash 100 meters under 10 seconds. She excelled at reading people and manipulating them, but it's not like she could utilize her skills 100% in this environment. Heck, at least Karasuma could go all out while playing tag but she?

"_Blast the idiot for being uber-dense_," She muttered in Russian as she moved about her apartment, preparing for bed. She was apt to lapse into her native tongue when pissed. "Doesn't even recognize it when a girl's baring her heart to him for real. I hope you get E.D." She shook her fist at nothing in particular and winced when pain zipped up her elbow. A memory flashed – he had dropped from the ceiling of the cave where she hid and pushed her head into the water - all in one smooth movement. Reacting on instinct she dodged his attempt to lock her arms, the fear that governed her self-defense mechanism kicking in. _Dodge._ _Pry. Injure him with everything you have. _In that moment only one thing was on her mind:

_He's going to kill me._

Reason returned shortly after and panic morphed into rage when she realized he had taken her out in a brutal fashion. Of course he had released her when she stopped struggling, but disappeared almost immediately without saying a word to her. Forget seduction, the man probably did not even notice who he had strangled. The thought cast a dark cloud in her mind.

The sharp ring of her phone jolted her out of her daze and she glanced at it.

_Karasuma._

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline… Karasuma calling her at this hour? Her heart did a funny little jig. He seldom called unless he had some order he had not given during the day… but never at such a late hour. Maybe he accidentally dialled her number? That was a more likely explanation. But she picked it up anyway. "Irina speaking."

"Good evening. This is Karasuma."

So he had called. It wasn't an accident. "Yes, what do you want?" She uninetentionally snapped and almost instantly cringed. _Way to go girl, you forget every seduction technique when it comes to Karasuma. Why not just forget you're a girl, huh?_

"I wanted to check that you are unharmed after the game earlier."

Her heart twinged. "I thought you didn't notice I participated," she grumbled. "Seeing as you strangled me like I was a guy."

"Are you hurt?"He appeared impatient at her digression. She hesitated and her gaze drifted down to her arms. "A little sore. But that's normal."

"That's good to her. Apologies for disturbing you at this hour." She panicked. He's hanging up already!? "Karasuma wait!"

She heard - no – _felt_ him pause. And she gulped before weakly saying; "I'm sorry if I scratched you. Earlier."

When his silence persisted, she continued. "I panicked and self-preservation instincts kicked in."

She could literally hear him thinking. But his words surprised her.

"No apologies needed. I went easy on the students since they're just kids and they were literally playing around, but I treated you seriously. I doubt a simple tap would work on a fully alert assassin. And I fully expected a fight from you."

_So he really did try to kill me,_ she smiled a little at the memory and leaned against the kitchen counter. "What a charmer," She mocked and dare she imagine it – did he chuckle?

"Good night, Irina."

He hung up before she could reply and she stared at her phone. A broad smile crossed her lips and she chuckled.

"Good night, you dense idiot."

**FIN**


End file.
